Openers and socket spanners are different tools for driving threaded devices. A socket spanner can refer to FIG. 5 and an opener is illustrated in FIG. 4. Openers and sockets are frequently used in works.
However conventionally, the openers and socket are two different tools. The user must take or prepare two different kinds of tools for working. The prior art tool is only suitable for updating different heads, but they are only used to update same kinds of tools. For example the tool body is suitable for different opener heads of different sizes or specifications. There is no tool which is suitable for the sockets and opener heads.
In one improvement, an opener is installed with a sleeve unit for receiving a sleeve body of an opening head. A front end of the sleeve body is formed with a hexagonal inserting hole. The sleeve unit is movable axially so as to be engaged to the inserting hole of the sleeve body. Thereby the sleeve body can be assembled to or detached from the opener. However in operation, the user must slide the sleeve unit downwards by one hand and takes out the opener head by another hand. As result, the user cannot hold the screw opener tightly so that the opener releases. Moreover the sleeve unit has an annular structure. It is inconvenient to assemble the sleeve unit to the sleeve body, and thus the manufacturing efficiency is low. More importantly, the hand tool is only used with various opening heads with the sleeve body, but it cannot be used with socket structure. Thereby the use of the prior art is also confined. The user still requires to prepare the socket spanners and openers.